


His to enjoy

by reaperofdemon92



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Amputation, Blood and Injury, Cannibalism, Eye Gouging, F/M, Graphic Description, Guro, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Rape/Non-con Elements, Read at Your Own Risk, Undertale AU, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:28:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21935245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reaperofdemon92/pseuds/reaperofdemon92
Summary: Sans has himself a special plaything and he's not going to share it with anyone.
Relationships: horrortale!sans/reader
Kudos: 47





	His to enjoy

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This is a guro fic as well as a Yandere fic  
> Guro: A very violent and messed up equivalent of porn or hentai in which a character or person gets maimed or killed.  
> NOT for the faint of heart or anyone under 18

For two weeks, word had been out that another human entering snowdin and monsters left and right searched relentlessly. Hoping to satiate their hunger for flesh.

The fearsome and monstrous Papyrus the skeleton, brother of the lazy but devious Sans, was excitedly busy at work, recalibrating his puzzles and traps while his brother snoozed at home on the couch, not remotely interested in joining in the search for the human.

"SANS!" screamed Papyrus, his crooked teeth grinning gruesomely. "STOP LAZING ABOUT AND HELP WITH THE SEARCH! DON'T YOU KNOW THERE'S A HUMAN SOMEWHERE IN SNOWDIN?"

"Can't be bothered," said Sans, cooly. "Feelin' 'Bone tired'." an unseen drum and cymbal sounded from nowhere as he chortled at his own bad joke.

"GAH! YOU ARE SUCH A LAZY BONES! I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO WITH YOU!"

After that Papyrus left in frustration, Sans smiled and headed up to his room. He rummaged for a silver key before leaving the house and, silently as he could, snuck around to the back where a hidden door was located. He unlocked it and crept inside after checking to see if anyone was watching.

For a moment he was engulfed in darkness before switching a light on overhead. This room was once his private workshop but ever since Undyne took position of power and made him the ghastly killer he was today it had been left to rot much like the rest of the underground. 

Until now.

He entered the old workshop, his eyes lighting up at a beautiful scene before him. A female human, with (h/c) hair, hanging by the wrists against the wall. All color in her skin had been long lost both from blood loss and being deprived of sunlight for so long, both legs missing, one eye gouged out, and no word emitted from her mouth except a harsh, raspy, wheeze due to her tongue being torn out. 

The skeleton approached her, taking a hand to her face, making her flinch in fear before curling a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Hey there," he cooed, taking in the look of fear on her face. "Been doin' alright down here without me?" He reached into his pocket, "I gotcha somethin'." Her single (e/c) eye watched as he pulled out what appeared to be a hot dog. The girl knew better than to accept it but she had been down there for days and her stomach screamed to be fed. Sans held the hot dog to her lips before she took a ferocious bite out of it, feeling disgusted with herself but desperate to satiate her painful hunger, having to mentally keep herself from vomiting before taking another bite.

"Ya like?" asked Sans, "It's made with a very 'special' ingredient."

Tears rolled down the girl's eyes, knowing too well what he meant, feeling the juices of the meat drip down from her mouth to her chin.

Sans grinned, an overwhelming desire building up. Not just hunger this time though, but something much more dangerous. A desire to posses, a desire to dominate.

It had been that way ever since he found this human walking out of the ruins, several scalding, burn marks on her skin from Toriel's fire balls but alive and in one piece overall. He spied on the human girl from within the looming shadows of the trees like he did with most other humans that came by before sneaking up and scaring her.

Although he took sick enjoyment out of scaring his victims, seeing the look of terror on this girl's sunken, (s/c) face triggered something in him, a feeling that he had never felt before in so long. He thought to ignore that feeling and pulled his second trick. 

He held out his hand for the human to shake only for her palm to get painfully drilled into.

Sans looked up at the scarring hole in his human's hand. Oh how he relished the memory of her in writhing pain as his miniature drill bore through the flesh and to the bone, her warm blood seeping over his hand, how it glistened like a flow of rubies dripping into the cold, polluted snow on the ground. An exhilerating tremble overcame him as he remembered the first time he tasted her blood, so tangy and rich, so sweet and refined. He knew at that moment he had to have her. He couldn't let anyone else have her. The very thought of any other monster taking her infuriated him to his very core.

Her flesh.

Her fear.

Her pain.

All of this was his to taste. His to savor.

He was ready to kill anyone who tried to lay their claws on her. His treasure, his prize.

He barely got her away from his demented brother before Papyrus spread word to the people of snowdin of another human being seen entering town. Sans offered the human to hide out in his old work house until it was safe, little did she know it was a trick.

In spite of the skeleton injuring her earlier the human thanked the comedic skeleton for providing a sanctuary for her from the monsters outside before introducing herself as (y/n).

Sans told her to lay low for a while as the search was likely to last for a matter of days, but he would be able to protect her in the meantime and even provide a few essentials, such as food, water, and an electric heater to keep her warm, during her stay. 

(y/n) blindly agreed and regretted it ever since.

"You know," said Sans, "this is your own fault. You've seen what everyone around here is like, including me and my brother. You should've known what was to come if you hadn't put your trust in a psycho."

He looked over her past injuries, some of them were out of his idea of "punishment" while others were out of his own sick, sadistic, pleasure.

Once after five days of laying low, (y/n) was sure that the search may have died down by now and decided to sneak out of the workshop, only to be caught by Sans.

Despite his wide, evil, grin, he was furious that she tried to leave without his knowledge. She needed to be punished so he had her tied down tightly as he took his bloodied axe and hacked off both of her legs. Afterwards he had both wounds cauterized and wrapped in surgical gauze and bandages to keep her from bleeding to death. No one else quite knew exactly where he got the extra meat for his hot dogs since then. 

A lot of these punishments were equally brutal.

Tried to crawl out, chained to the wall.

Tried to scream for help, tongue ripped out.

You get the picture.

And it only got worse from there.

Sans would later on develop these... urges. Gluttonous hunger mixed with a perverse desire to conquer and mark his territory. He needed her. She tried to struggle and fight back when he started feeling her up, one hand making its way under her shirt. The feeling of her tender flesh drove him wild, drool started to seep from his teeth.  
His bony hands continued to roam her smooth skin, taking in every angle, as his mouth found her lips. She shook around, trying to get him off, but one hand grabbed her by the throat threatening to strangle. His singular, red eye gave a glare as he panted angrily. 

She needed to be punished.

The hand on her throat moved to the side of her terrified face. He looked deep into her eyes, frustration turning to sick glee when a thumb made it's way to her eye and pressed until it punctured through the sclera and pupil until a mix of blood and vitreous spilled as she cried out in agony.

A slight pang of guilt overcame the skeleton, she would be forever blind in that eye because of him.

He removed his thumb along with the rest of the eye, optic nerve still attached. Sans thought for a moment and, after severing the nerve, snuck it into one of Papyrus' infamous spaghetti dishes.

The taller skeletal brother never noticed a thing.

Sans sniggered at the memory.

His human looked up at him questioningly with her remaining eye.

"Y'know," he said, "I almost feel bad for takin' your bits. But a guy's gotta discipline his pets right?" He chuckled amusedly but then remembered one 'incident'. He then proceeded to lift the front of the tattered shirt he lent to her to reveal her torso.

(y/n)'s ribs were starting to show from hunger, since Sans had only fed her once a day and all food he had acquired for her was made with a very peculiar ingredient, her skin was riddled with nips and bite marks the biggest one being over her left breast which had been torn off by a set of teeth.

It had been around the time Sans gave into his primal urges and decided to take her then and there. After discarding her pants and underwear he grinned wickedly and took out his glowing, red, member, which was made of skeleton magic, and thrusted into her almost immediately. 

One benefit of having her legs removed, easy access.

Tears ran down (y/n)'s face, the impact hurt her immensely as he pounded into her repeatedly, her walls closed around him as blood from her broken hymen smeared over Sans' rod. 

The skeleton lost himself in the pleasure, the tightness and the look of pain and horror made him harden. He wanted more; he grasped the front of her shirt and with a hard tug ripped it apart to reveal the skin underneath accompanied by a bra which he had also tore off to show her breasts. Sans began to salivate as he took hold of the tender mounds before leaning in and biting at her neck and chest, covering her in bruising hickies, some of them even bled slightly before being lapped by his tongue, also made of magic. 

It wasn't long before his teeth and tongue found one of her nipples, biting and licking when he went from her nipple to most of her breast, allowing the flesh to fill his mouth.

A bloody mix of fluids made it slippery, allowing him to penetrate deeper into the poor human until he could feel the tip touching the opening of her womb. Sans panted through his nostrils, his jaws closing down on the mound, the taste of human flesh overridden him with the sensation of fucking his pet, saliva dripping through his teeth and flowing over the human. He got so excited that his pelvis moved faster an harder, penetrating her cervix eagerly. He could feel his climax coming, jaws sank into her boob until it broke skin. The pace sped up, the hardened cock began to pulse, Pain and only a fraction of pleasure took over (y/n)'s mind.

And finally, with one hard pound and a shook of his head, Sans came into her and his bare teeth tore off most of her bloodied breast. He chewed on the soft meat, warm blood flowing down his throat, over his chin, staining his clothes and the floor.

He didn't normally liked his meat raw but he imprinted on the sweet flavor, the juiciness, and the tender texture all combined with the bliss of ejaculating inside the human, it was euphoric and unlike anything he had ever experienced. 

The manic skeleton shuddered at the memory in sadistic delight while (y/n) sobbed.

"Yeah I know it doesn't seem fair," he said, "but it is your own fault for comin' here, don't worry though." he stroked her hair in mocking comfort. "I won't let anyone else come near you, you're mine now. Mine to have. Mine to taste. Mine to break."

(y/n) looked at him fearfully, only then taking notice of the bulge in his pants.

"Now," he proceeded to remove the article of clothing. "How's about we go for another round?"

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays!


End file.
